


Don't Care What's In Your Hair

by gayshipsyayships



Series: Joshler Oneshots [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hair, M/M, Oneshot, cute af, if this doesn't publish I'm gonna jump off a cliff, im crying, red hair josh, this is literally my third time trying to post something on here, we don't believe what's on tv, yellow haired josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshipsyayships/pseuds/gayshipsyayships
Summary: Tyler always played with Josh hair after sex.





	Don't Care What's In Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> everything in this is fluff
> 
> this is the first thing I'm putting here lol hopefully you guys like it (also I'm sorry it's really short lol)

Tyler remembered the first time he ran his fingers through Josh's hair. It was his natural color. It wasn't long after they met, in fact it was probably hours after their first encounter at the Twenty One Pilots gig. It was a hookup, but Tyler knew this wouldn't be the last time he was seeing Josh. Of course, it wasn't.

The two laid contently in the back of the band's van under a blanket, while the other members of the band then were inside having a great time. Josh was up against Tyler's side and laying on his stomach. He was facing towards Tyler, watching his eyes as they stared either into Josh's or at his hair. Tyler's fingers ran gently though Josh's hair, playing with the curls on his head.

That was only the beginning.

Through the red, pink, purple, and blue, Tyler had been there to run his fingers though it all. It was Josh's favorite thing that Tyler did, and Tyler knew that. Especially when he first dyed his hair red, the two couldn't help themselves.

That time, Josh had laid on his side facing Tyler. His eyes were shut and he was being lulled to sleep by Tyler, who of course was running his fingertips through his newly dyed hair. Tyler stared at the older boy like always, but this time, noticing that Josh didn't fully wash out the red dye. He watched as the dye stained his skin and fingertips, and saw Josh's pillow had been stained as well. Once Tyler heard the soft snores come from the other male, he pulled the covers closer to him and nodded off to sleep.

Tyler had red hair dye on his hands for three days.

So now, fresh off the Emotional Roadshow tour, the two boys laid in their bed finally at home two days after the last show. Both were very tired, especially after being on a plane for so long, but they were alone together finally and as content as ever since their first time. Josh's hair was now a bright yellow, having dyed it a while ago, Tyler thought it fit the older male very well. Josh couldn't help but stare at Tyler, who was dozing off.

"Run your fingers through my hair, Tyler." Josh mumbled as he sat up, waking Tyler. The younger boy smiled softly as Josh leaned down to kiss him sweetly, before laying down again at his side. Tyler continued with his task, reaching up and softly touching the other's yellow locks. He played with the ends, combed through it, giving the occasional soft tugs.

It never failed to relax Josh, bringing him to sleep quickly like always.


End file.
